La greffe mère
by Chiara Cadrich
Summary: Ma participation au défi n 48 "Un voyage dans le temps". Le temps vu par une créature qui contemple la vie depuis le début du monde.


Sous le dais de verdure trônait un arbre bossu étendant deux branches frêles mais fortement digitée au-dessus des fougères. Il lui manquait les rameaux qui avaient dû porter autrefois, automne après automne, les boisseaux de fruits dorés éclos pour disséminer la vie. Son écorce lisse et usée d'un brun profond, montrait quelques broussins rouge vif qui évoquaient presque le corps d'une vieille femme fatiguée.

Gerry amusé remarqua qu'on eut dit une pouponnière gardée par une grand-mère endormie dans sa veille, ou une bonne d'enfant très âgée, figée son éventail à la main. De grandes jarres de pierre remplies d'étranges liqueurs colorées et vaguement lumineuses répandaient des fragrances de résine et de fraise des bois.

Avacuna s'avança au milieu du dôme de verdure :

-«Legolothië, Ainée ! Quittez vos rêves anciens ! Venez boire l'eau et happer l'air à grandes bolées !»

L'arbre s'ébroua soudain - la grand-mère sortit de son assoupissement. Près de la fourche principale de ses branches, deux gros nœuds striés de rouge sombre se plissèrent soudain pour révéler des yeux marron immenses et attentifs. Les flammèches vertes de ses pensées, assoupies au fond d'un étang brun sombre et lisse, semblaient y remonter à la surface du présent, vers l'existence aérienne et trépidante, laissant au fond du marais les couches de feuilles en décomposition comme autant de siècles de souvenirs. Les lentes mélopées de croissance grouillante et limoneuse s'y élevaient vers le temps rapide du monde pour se mêler aux ritournelles effrénées des espoirs éphémères et des vanités humaines.

Une grande et fine bouche rouge tendre se dessina sous un nodule calleux ressemblant à un nez. Une voix grave et pourtant féminine s'éleva, où les torrents des montagnes roulaient joyeusement leurs galets. Dans son souffle soupiraient les fibres puissantes du cèdre d'Arvernien bercé par la brise marine. Des myriades d'épis lourds y chuintaient sous les bourrasques automnales de Thargelion. La mémoire du monde qui pousse s'échappait par cette voix. Rocailleuse comme une toux d'hiver et pourtant douce et humide comme une pluie printanière, elle chantait la plénitude estivale et la fièvre des moissons d'automne.

-«Harum, barum-ha ! Avacuna, suivante d'Oromë, je songeais aux blés mûrs sous le vent. Tu m'as tirée de rêves de croissance bien agréables. Mes brouets et mes liqueurs sont-ils prêts ? Mais… boutons et bourgeons ! Qui est-ce là ?»

La vieille femme-arbre tourna sa figure roussie vers Gerry en s'inclinant très légèrement pour le contempler. Une grand-mère accueillant le premier nouveau-né de sa fille n'aurait pas exprimé plus de chaleur, d'amour et de compassion. Ses bras maintenant abaissés révélaient une raideur fibreuse sous les noueuses rondeurs de sa peau. Elle semblait un vieux pommier de quelques douze pieds de hauteur, tors, bosselé et roussi à la tâche dans les champs, éternellement tourné vers ses jeunes pousses. Une mousse sépia foisonnait tout autour de l'énorme broussin qui lui servait de tête.

Une flamme mélancolique s'attardait dans son regard, sans parvenir à y oblitérer l'amour de ce qui vit et vivra, mais soupirant au départ irrémédiable de ce qui vécut.

Le Hobbit s'inclina respectueusement, s'évertuant à tourner un hommage dont il avait le secret.

-«Gérontius, de la famille Touque, du genre Hobbit ! Permettez-moi de vous complimenter pour le charme de votre intérieur !

- Voici une jolie petite voix ! Un enfant des Hommes, adannig ? Non pas ! Un lutin des collines du crépuscule ? Trop de poils aux pieds ! Mais c'est un periannig !

- Nous avons fait connaissance il y a une lune, Ainée !», dit Avacuna sans contenir son excitation.

- Je vois que c'est un jeune mâle et qu'il te plaît, Avacuna ! Voilà pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rendu visite depuis quelques jours. Bien loin le temps où je te gardais dans ma demeure lorsque retentissait en toi l'appel de la vie…»

Gerry demanda pourquoi sa compagne avait été retenue, bien qu'elle semblât n'élever aucune protestation à ce sujet et parût y avoir consenti. La femme-pommier regarda le Hobbit d'un air de doute et lui répondit :

- «Je me demande si un mortel peut entendre la réponse… Hé bien sachez que c'est pour la protéger d'elle-même, pour lui garder sa fraicheur, comme une jeune salade, et lui laisser ouvertes les portes de son avenir.»

La femme-arbre scruta au fond des yeux du Hobbit :

-«Vous comprenez, j'en suis sûre, l'appel de la vie qui sourd au fond des cœurs au printemps. Avacuna était autrefois habitée de ce seul appel, qu'elle relayait à tous. Mais elle a goûté au fruit de la parole et de la pensée et a souhaité, sans s'en défaire, contenir son instinct primordial, dans le but lointain de préserver son destin. Souvenez-vous-en si vous deviez la juger à l'aune des préceptes de votre peuple. Elle a suivi un très long chemin.»

Pour être parfaitement honnête, notre Hobbit n'avait pas tiré sur le moment la substantifique moelle de ces révélations. Il saisit cependant qu'Avacuna ne répondrait jamais aux standards Hobbits. Il percevait confusément qu'il serait vain pour lui de tenter d'appréhender complètement l'histoire de la jeune femme. De toute manière, son amour pour Avacuna avait déjà vaincu les objections que son conservatisme Hobbit avait formulées. D'instinct, Gerry adopta la moue de chérubin qui lui réussissait si bien auprès des Hobbites d'âge mûr et répondit :

-«Tout le monde ne peut pas naitre à la cour du Roi !»

Legolothië rit – du moins est-ce l'interprétation que notre Hobbit fit des sons de cascades charriant galets et glaçons – et déclara :

-«Arumarigperianbrum, Il est mignon, bien conscient de son état et fier de l'être !»

Gerry rougit derechef.

-«Ne le juge pas trop rapidement, Aînée !, lança Avacuna alarmée. Il parait superficiel au premier abord, mais il est attentif et ne cherche pas la vaine gloire.

- Baies et ramilles ! Voyez-vous cela ! Pour vous autres peuples de la grande musique, le premier jugement, celui du cœur, est presque toujours irrémédiable… Mais ne soyons pas hâtifs !...»

Legolothië se tut un instant. Avacuna et Gerry respectèrent ce silence, car un changement saisissant s'était produit dans la physionomie de la femme-arbre. Les flammes vertes de ces yeux semblaient à présent brûler d'un feu intense et clair, mais très profondément, comme si ses souvenirs remués eussent appartenu à un passé très lointain. Sa voix profonde se réduisit à un murmure :

-«Un ami d'autrefois avait pour devise ce précepte avisé. J'étais leste et enjouée à l'époque, l'ent-femme1 la plus hâtive qui fut. Je me riais de tels conseils. Qui sait où se trouvent à présent mes compagnes et compagnons d'alors ? Vous autres petites personnes me rappelez le temps lointain où les ent-femmes et les ents vivaient ensemble. Je n'ai pas élevé d'enture depuis un nombre incommensurable d'années ! … lalla-lallon-mellon-ornon-fangorn-legotauron2…»

La sève perlait aux yeux de la femme-ent. Gerry demanda naïvement, au grand désarroi d'Avacuna :

-«Que sont devenus vos amis ?

- Certains sont tombés dans les mauvais hasards en Terre du Milieu. Parfois les ennemis – burarum – les ont abattus. D'autres sont lentement devenus arbresques, à force de s'absorber dans les souvenirs du temps où le monde était jeune. Mais pour mes compagnes, c'est tout différent. Elles furent, il y a bien longtemps, les professeurs et les guides des Hommes de jadis. Elles créèrent de merveilleux jardins, loin au sud d'ici dans une boucle du grand fleuve. Mais la guerre a détruit leurs œuvres et les a chassées…

- Comme c'est triste…

- Par défiance et par indépendance, je m'étais rendue au loin lorsque mon peuple disparut. Je cherchai longuement leurs traces mais ne pus les trouver. Mon peuple et ses œuvres semblaient avoir péri. J'errai quelques temps vers le nord sous les frondaisons de Vertbois-le-grand. L'ambition d'un endroit en propre, d'une vallée que je pourrais ordonner à ma guise m'a menée jusqu'ici. J'ai vécu pour embellir cet endroit et en faire un havre de floraison. J'ai parfois ressenti le besoin de revoir les miens. Mais où trouver ceux qui ont survécu ? De toute façon j'avais tant à faire ici que je n'ai jamais entrepris ce voyage. A présent je me languis mais ne puis quitter l'œuvre de mes mains et tous les habitants qui comptent sur moi. Peut-être le temps de me mettre en route viendra-t-il ? Car je sens dans la terre et dans l'eau qu'un changement déjà s'approche…»

La mélancolie passa lentement dans le regard de la femme-arbre. Les flammes vertes dansèrent un instant sous la surface de ses yeux sombres :

- «Mais vous, Perian, vous êtes le dernier de votre espèce à traverser ces montagnes ! Tous vos semblables ont fuit les marais voilà quelques temps…

- Mon peuple n'a pas gardé le souvenir précis de nos voyages, tant ils se perdent dans nos années d'errance avant la création de notre pays. Je viens de la Comté, loin à l'occident des montagnes. Ce sont les pères des pères de mes lointains ancêtres que vous virent traverser les Montagnes Brumeuses !

- Le temps a donc passé rapidement par-delà les plaines du monde…

- Depuis que j'ai entrepris mon voyage, je me rends compte à quel point le monde extérieur à notre univers quotidien, semble se mouvoir plus rapidement que nos propres affaires. Nous autres Hobbits n'entendons que les nouvelles qui nous intéressent ou que nous sommes capables de comprendre. Par exemple, jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'écoutais guère les affabulations de nos shirriffes du quartier nord, qui rapportaient voir bouger des arbres dans les landes près des Collines Estranges. Il est vrai que ces apparitions se produisaient souvent après un passage prolongé à la taverne… Mais à présent je dois admettre la sagacité de leurs hypothèses. Après tout, le monde est vaste et abrite quantités d'êtres dont nous ignorons tout !

- Sans doute est-ce particulièrement vrai des peuples mortels, qui sans cesse doivent réapprendre ce que leurs ainés ont acquis, par le biais des chansons et des contes ou grâce aux peuples de plus grande longévité.

- Les contes perdent de leur réalité avec le temps, et les Elfes évitent les mortels. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de votre peuple. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Mon nom véritable est trop long - même pour moi qui ne suis plus si hâtive que jadis - aussi longs que les années d'écoute de nos plants qui croissent. Les Elfes, qui ont tiré le peuple des ents du mutisme, gloire leur soit rendue, me nomment Tulusdol Legolothië. Je suppose que vous traduiriez ce nom par "peuplier à la tête couronnée de fleurs vertes". Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Legolothië.»

Gerry s'inclina bien bas en retirant son chapeau, ce qui amusa beaucoup l'ent-femme. Il se garda d'en parler, mais il trouva que Legolothië ressemblait plus à un vieux pommier voûté sous son fardeau de fruits, qu'un peuplier élancé vers les cieux. Sans doute le soin de la terre avait-il pris son écot.

-«Pour ce qui est de mon peuple, les ents, ou Onodrim en elfique, sont les pasteurs des forêts et les protecteurs des plantes.»

Devant l'air abasourdi et incrédule de Gerry, Avacuna précisa :

-«Les ents sont les Aînés, ils étaient déjà présents lors des grandes ténèbres et ils aidèrent les plantes à fleurir et foisonner lorsque le soleil et la lune prirent leur envol pour la première fois.»

Gerry fut pris de vertiges à considérer un arbre l'entretenir sérieusement de l'aube du monde. Il y avait des limites à ce qu'un Hobbit normalement constitué pût absorber de nouveautés et de merveilles ! Il s'assit aux côtés d'Avacuna et écouta d'un air distrait sa compagne demander à l'Aînée de conter son histoire, qui avait débuté il y a fort longtemps. Notre Hobbit appuya son dos contre le tronc d'un vigoureux chêne nain. Les vapeurs que libéraient les liqueurs en fermentation montaient à la tête de Gerry, et il ne sut bientôt plus s'il rêvait ce qu'il entendait.

-«Au commencement du monde, l'esprit de la création réunit les pensées qui erraient sans but dans le néant, et institua un chœur. Un chant s'éleva, mêlant les thèmes de toutes ces voix. Ce qu'il advint de l'harmonie et du monde est conté ailleurs. Mais il en résultat que de nombreux esprits, exaltés ou modestes, fauves ou grégaires, femelles ou mâles, descendirent sur Arda pour y accomplir leur part de la création.

C'est ainsi qu'un esprit, armé d'un grand courage et habité du feu de la découverte, incarna dans les forêts du nord l'instinct de la chasse et de la vie libre. L'esprit combattit les créatures mauvaises qui se répandaient en Terre du Milieu. Sa ruse et son intelligence en firent un chasseur hors pair. Or il advint que l'esprit sauva des griffes d'un loup-garou, un petit lynx égaré. Elle l'éleva et fut dès lors habitée d'un grand instinct maternel. Son genre ainsi révélé, elle parcourut la Terre du Milieu, poursuivant la chasse aux créatures mauvaises.

Passant d'abord par hasard par la vallée de Legolothië, elle lui avait ensuite rendu quelques visites irrégulières, puis plus fréquemment. Mue par un besoin de compagnie, elle s'attacha à l'ent-femme qui lui prodiguait soins et attention. Elle nidifiait à l'automne, dormait beaucoup en hiver et débordait d'activité au printemps, sous la forme indistincte et polymorphe d'un fauve, renarde ou lynx. Il arriva à l'esprit des bois de s'unir sous leur forme avec des prédateurs. C'est ainsi que naquit entre autres maître Corruscin, le plus civilisé des goupils à l'est de la mer.

L'esprit fit de la vallée sa demeure, la protégeant avec férocité contre toutes les créatures sombres qui hantaient les montagnes. Legolothië la nomma Avacuna, ce qui signifie « celle qui ne courbe pas, l'Inflexible», d'après son tempérament impétueux.

Avacuna montrant des dispositions pour la parole et la sociabilité, petit à petit Legolothië la retint au printemps pour qu'elle contînt ses instincts. Sous l'influence de l'ent-femme, il semble qu'Avacuna abandonna progressivement sa propension à prendre des formes animales, assumant de plus en plus l'apparence qu'elle a aujourd'hui. Son régime alimentaire s'étoffa également.

Elle rencontrait parfois des Sindar d'Imladris. Les elfes disposaient du pouvoir unique de la parole, et répandaient ce don auprès de tous ceux qu'ils côtoyaient. Avacuna, dans son besoin de symbiose avec des êtres de pensée, se mua une fois de plus par leur enseignement et fut élevée jusqu'à eux.

A mesure que s'affirmait sa personnalité pensante, elle perdit en instinct et en férocité, et gagna en profondeur. Préparation, prévention et anticipation entrèrent plus fréquemment dans sa stratégie de chasse et de défense. Le plaisir se mêla de joie, les frustrations devinrent regrets. La parole engendra à l'infini variantes et subtilités, semant parfois des paradoxes sur les chemins tortueux du raisonnement et de la sagesse. Son agressivité s'atténua et se canalisa mais non ses peurs, qui changèrent seulement de nature : de passagères et violentes, elles devinrent sourdes mais constantes.

Son âme se contempla dans le miroir de la conscience. Mesurant l'ampleur de sa métamorphose, elle craignit que sa conscience ne finît par ne plus voir qu'elle-même, niant l'instinct qui l'avait fait naître. Son âme se tairait-elle lorsque son esprit viendrait à l'examiner ? Si la mémoire ne lui avait jamais manqué, la conscience donnait à ses souvenirs un sens nouveau. Sans éprouver de regret pour ses actes passés, elle en bannit certains à jamais. L'attrait de la beauté, l'inventivité et la créativité – l'acte gratuit sous toutes ses formes - fleurirent en même temps qu'un viscéral besoin de transmettre ce qu'elle découvrait. Une fois éclos le bourgeon de l'enthousiasme, la fleur de la lucidité porta les épines de l'inquiétude. Où se terminerait son évolution et à quoi était-elle vouée ? Quel serait son destin en Terre du Milieu ?

Cherchant vainement dans son passé les clés de son avenir, elle sentait lui échapper une qualité d'âme encore indéfinissable. Un vertige incommunicable l'enserrait, qu'elle ne sut compenser qu'en partageant son savoir. Elle enseigna le langage à ses plus chers enfants et amis. Quelques-uns parvinrent à l'assimiler, et la plupart demeura dans la vallée. Comblée par ce dépassement d'elle-même, Avacuna mesura cependant avec tristesse combien s'éloignaient d'elle la plupart de ses rejetons d'autrefois. La parole et son corollaire la conscience, ce cadeau inestimable des elfes, s'avéraient lourd à porter…

Aussi Avacuna s'aventura-t-elle hors de la vallée, en quête d'une réponse. C'est ainsi qu'elle rencontra des humains. Mieux que les Elfes, ils lui enseignèrent qu'une partie de nos qualités s'éclot dans nos relations avec nos semblables. Elle se lia avec des humains mortels, partageant avec eux l'ardente flamme de conquérir sa vie. Elle crut trouver sa voie, mais elle fut déçue par le besoin viscéral de domination et de pouvoir qui caractérise les humains. Des conquérants implacables trahirent son besoin d'harmonie et de paix. Le temps passant, Avacuna abandonna lentement, sans se l'avouer, l'espoir d'une paix intérieure. Les âpres mortels, eux aussi, lui avaient donné un fruit doux-amer : la conscience que son besoin de sérénité ne serait jamais apaisé.

Legolothië conclut son récit avec emphase et sourire :

- «Jusqu'aujourd'hui où voilà ma petite sauvageonne remuée par un jeune perian à peine dégrossi !»

1 «Enter» en vieux français signifie «greffer, bouturer». D'où une traduction personnelle «Greffe» pour «Ent-femme», utilisée pour le titre de ce chapitre. Il n'y a qu'un pas à imaginer que le Professeur Tolkien ait donné ce nom d'Ent par étymologie, qui conviendrait particulièrement aux Ent-femmes, jardinières émérites. On peut bien rêver un peu…

2 «Sylvebarbe, mon doux berger des arbres de la verte forêt...»


End file.
